The Beast Within: Special Edition
by StarvingLunatic
Summary: Just like the title says. Two people with super powers come into Middleton to take on Kim and Shego. Who are the new duo? Whose powers are better? Who will win the brawl?
1. Victims of the Plague

I don't own these characters…well, two of them I do, but I don't want to give away why this is the special edition. Just keep in mind how this is a separate universe from all my other works. I also don't own the Mad Hatter.

A/N: This is the last story for this universe.

The Beast Within: Special Edition

1: Victims of the Plague

Middleton was not ready, but then again, no place ever was. There was no way to get ready as far as most people were concerned. After all, one never truly knew the nature of the threat blowing into town. At least with natural disasters, there was a type and a category and a general idea of what people could do to get ready. That was not so with what was coming to town now.

The force entered calmly, as if belonging in Middleton. Despite all of the security around the town, nothing went off. The problem crept deeper into the peaceful burg, molesting not a soul, surprisingly enough. No one was even aware that meteoric trouble was casually wandering their streets. After all, how was one supposed to know that a possible plague might have just entered the town? Illness was silent when it first showed up. The sun was still shinning and the birds were still singing; there was no sign that it might be the end of the world. Darkness had not covered the land as a warning, the ground had not cracked open to the core, and animals were not fleeing in terror…yet anyway.

When the impeding doom reached the Global Justice main building, things were a little different. Suddenly, the sickness inflicting the quiet town made its presence known like a volcanic explosion. The alarms blared loudly and everyone took their battle stations, which did not help much. Doctor Director was pulled from her desk and a mountain of paperwork thanks to the warning systems going off as if it was the coming of the apocalypse. She wondered what was going on, especially when the alarm changed from a simple breach of the building to a total red-alert. Apparently, according to the alarm change, it was the coming of the apocalypse.

"What's going on?" Doctor Director demanded to know as she stormed into the command center of the building.

"The building's been compromised," the answer came while everyone worked fervently at their stations to neutralize the threat.

"By whom?" Doctor Director said. Who the hell would know to come in Middleton and head right for their headquarters? Was it a WEE agent? Was her brother still plotting, even though he was located away in a place natural sunlight did not even make it to?

"We don't know just yet, sir. We're getting reports that it might be two kids."

"Two kids?" Doctor Director echoed in a puzzled tone while turning her attention to the huge monitor in front of the room. She was hoping to get a visual idea of what was going on, but it seemed like all of their cameras were going out before any threat came into view.

"That's the reports coming in, sir. It's two kids and they've got superpowers."

"What the hell do you mean by kids? Actual children? What?" Doctor Director demanded to know.

"No, not children. They're adults, but they're really young."

"Where are they going? What do they want?" Doctor Director was more wondering aloud than anything else. She scanned the monitors around the room, but was not seeing a visual of any intruders.

"So far, we don't know where they're going or what they want."

"Mobilize whatever agents we have in here and then call on outside agents to secure the perimeter of the building. If we don't get them within a minute, tell the agents outside to storm inside," the brunette leader ordered.

The commands were carried out, but the alarming was still going off. Apparently, the threat was still alive and kicking, kicking GJ ass to be more specific. It was becoming more evident where the pair was going as time passed thanks to reports of where they were located. The intruders still were not coming up on any monitors, though, mostly because cameras around the building were being destroyed by them long before they got into view of them.

"Doctor Director, they're heading here!" an agent informed the boss.

"To the command center?" Doctor Director inquired in disbelief. What the hell was going on? Who knew where the command center was anyway? That knowledge was only open to top agents.

"Yes and they're coming at a steady speed."

"Are the agents outside coming in?" Doctor Director asked. How were her agents getting beaten by two people? It was not real.

"They're moving in, but it's not really doing anything."

"Damn it! Call in the level-one agents," Doctor Director ordered. She was pretty sure that once she got a couple of level-one agents into the mix, those two intruders would be stopped in their tracks.

"Yes, sir."

The call did not go out fast enough from what they could tell because only seconds later, thanks to the tracking devices through out the building that survived the duo, who seemed to have a knack for destroying even hidden surveillance equipment. Everyone turned their attention to the front doors as they were informed by the alert system that the threat was right outside. They liked to think that no one could get in through that door without the code. It had been built to withstand bomb strikes, after all. It had been tested against many of their super-strong agents and still stood.

"Set off the defenses outside," Doctor Director commanded. She would like to see those intruders do whatever it was that they had come to do after they were destroyed by all of the weapons and traps outside of the room.

An agent hit a button which unleashed the defenses outside of the room. They all stared at the door as they heard the command post's protection go off. There was noise for almost a minute and then there was silence, eerie silence, like that of a foggy graveyard. They wondered what happened, but they could not get a picture of what was occurring outside because the cameras were out, just like everywhere else the threat had been. But, after nearly a minute of silence, they were rather certain that the intruders were neutralized. And then, they learned otherwise.

"What the hell is that?" an agent wondered as the door seemed to crystallize.

"Ice," Doctor Director realized.

Before they could do anything about that, the door was blown up; debris flew everywhere and had the edge of shrapnel to it. Everyone in the room took cover to avoid being struck by the projectiles and then turned their attention back to the door to see what was about to happen. They also pulled out weapons, ready to blast the intruders as soon as they stepped in.

"See, toldja that would work," a male voice that was familiar to Doctor Director boasted.

"I don't recall arguing that it wouldn't," a female voice replied dryly. It was also familiar to Doctor Director.

"No, no, no. What the hell are they doing here?" Doctor Director wondered as the pair entered the room and they were covered in red dots from the weapons aimed at them. She wished that it was anyone else but them. "Hold your fire," the boss commanded her employees.

The agents were confused as to why they were being given such orders, but they obeyed. Doctor Director stood up and approached the intruders; she appeared quite cross, but more irritated than the fury of a commander whose who fortress had just been breached. The pair were two young people, but obviously adults. A male subject and a female subject; the female subject was wearing glasses and was slightly taller than the male. The female was a pale, graceful-looking, blue-eyed, blonde and the male was an Asian looking, ebony-haired, brown-eyed fellow that was built like an athlete.

"Shin and Trin Toriyama, what sin have I committed to be punished with your presence?" Doctor Director asked the destructive duo as she stood before them, looking tired already. She would rather beat herself in the head with a hammer than having to put up with them.

"We are not exactly sure," the young man, Shin answered with a proud grin. Apparently, he liked the fact that he had no clue why he and his harpy were in Middleton. The boss was not surprised by that as he took pride in the strangest things.

"Of course. Trin?" Doctor Director asked, hoping that the sociopath of the duo had all the answers while the psychopath of the pair just did not touch anything while he was there.

"We weren't told as to why we're being sent here exactly, but we were sent with this," Trin replied while handing the boss a plain, yellow folder.

Doctor Director took the folder without a word and glanced inside of it, reading the first page, which she knew would hold the gist of why she was being cursed with their presence. She glanced up at them when she was done with her quick scan. She could not help wondering if they honestly did not know why they were there.

"You two didn't open this file?" Doctor Director inquired, eyeing them rather suspiciously. She did not get the sense that they were lying to her about opening the file, but they were who they were, so she would not put it passed them.

"Why, I do believe you don't trust us," Shin remarked, poorly mimicking an American Southern accent and batting his eyes like some innocent, coy maiden. Doctor Director did not even pay him any mind since they all knew that was the case. She kept her onyx eye trained on the blonde, who would at least do her the favor of not being silly.

"No, she told us it would be our asses if we did and we try to believe her most of the time," Trin reported in her typically calm, cold voice. Sometimes, frosty mist could actually be seen coming from her mouth.

"And I like my ass," Shin remarked with a smile. "And everyone else likes Trin's," he added and he slapped the aforementioned fleshy area on the blonde, causing her to yelp, which she did not take kindly to.

"I'm going to kill you when this over," Trin seemed to seriously promise him. How dare he violate her person in the presence of so many people!

"Hey, we got called in. Everything all right?" Shego inquired as she and Kim suddenly came into command center. The couple looked around as the boss and guests turned their attention to the newcomers.

"Looks like you guys had some trouble," Kim commented considering how everything looked on the way to the center and the way the outside looked. She had seen worse destruction, but never in the town and she never would have expected to see it in the main building of the organization. She would not have believed it if she had not seen it with her own eyes.

"Unless this is the new redecorating scheme you're going for, Bets," Shego quipped with an amused smirk.

"Everything's fine, but it's funny for you two to show up right now," the leader stated, turning her attention to her agents, but automatically keeping half of her mind focused on Shin and Trin.

"Why's that funny?" Shego asked suspiciously. She hated it when her remarks did not get to the boss as much as she would like them to. It was down right wrong when it seemed like their leader was actually happy to see her.

"Come with me to my office," Betty ordered the four of them. "And everyone clean up this place," she added to the agents in the command center. "Although I should make the smartass twins clean it up."

"I don't do cleaning," Shin commented with a scoff. He would sooner blow the whole place sky high than pick something up off of the floor.

"I'm sure that explains why you look and smell like that," Trin chimed in, her tone almost bored, but her words biting like a mad dog. Shin was wearing a long, black leather jacket that went to his ankles and the sleeves had been torn off. Underneath that he had on a white, short-sleeve compression shirt that had the image of a smiley face on that looked demented and had fangs. Then there was the fact that he was wearing tan cargo shorts and scuffed up, black boots that were not laced up.

"And what's your excuse for looking like a reject Mad Hatter?" he countered. She was wearing a pink three-piece suit with a powder blue shirt on underneath and a yellow tie. What got to him was that she had the nerve to have a matching pink fedora-style hat on with all of that.

"I live with you."

"You two," Doctor Director huffed, not wanting to have to put up with them going back and forth with each other because she knew that once one of them ran out of insults a physical fight could easily erupt and explode into something that rivaled nuclear fusion.

Kim and Shego were confused about the two newcomers to Middleton; between the exchange and the outfits, they did not know what to make of them. They all did follow Doctor Director out of the command center and walked to her office without asking any questions about the arguing duo, figuring things would be explained soon enough. The brunette leader went to her desk and dropped the folder down. Shin and Shego took the seats that were in front of the desk and they both kicked their feet up on the boss' table. Trin and Kim rolled their eyes to such actions. Doctor Director sighed, but made a mental note to return the favor that had been bestowed up her sometime in the future. Sometime in the very near future if Shego and Shin did any other mirroring behavior.

"Before I get started, let me introduce everyone to each other. Kim, Shego, meet Shin and Trin Toriyama," Doctor Director introduced them all to each other. The only one among them to show any sign of caring was Kim, which was expected. The other three did not even bother with looking at each other.

"You know, I don't like how you always give him top billing when addressing the both of us," Trin commented, speaking to the boss.

"Why shouldn't she? I'm way hotter than you," Shin stated, quite seriously. Everything about him was better than his sister in his not-so-humble opinion.

"The hell you are," Trin argued in her usual monotone voice. As if a goofball like Shin was better than she was in any way, shape, or form. She believed that she was the better one in their duo and therefore, her name should be mentioned first in her opinion.

"You two," Doctor Director said in a tone that gave away her patience was already being worn thin thanks to the duo. It seemed like they would argue over any stupid thing and were typically serious about it to the point that it was annoying as hell. She wanted to be rid of them already.

"I'm just saying, I think I should be addressed before him," Trin replied.

"And who the hell are you? I'll beat your ass right in this place," Shin declared, looking at her by leaning his head over the back of the chair that he was sitting in since she was behind him.

"Do you really wish to try your luck, brother?" Trin inquired while putting a hand to her glasses, as if she planned to remove them, which was her signal for being ready to brawl, although she often fought with them on.

"You two," Doctor Director growled in anger. She was not going to get through anything if those two kept yammering on about nothing in her opinion.

"Fine," Trin said as if things did not matter to her. She dismissed the whole situation with a wave of her hand.

"What the hell are we doing here anyway?" Shego inquired, not that she was not entertained with the two clowns in the room; hey, with the way Trin and Shin were dressed, they had to be clowns in her opinion. She just would rather spend her time at home with Kimmie than anything else while they had free time.

"The short version is that Trin and Shin are here to fight you two," Doctor Director informed everyone.

"Is that what the file said? I walked all the way here for a fight against two girls!" Shin complained while throwing his hands up as if he was really outraged. Honestly, Shin believed that girls were just as capable as guys in almost everything; he had to think that considering who his sister and mother were, but he liked being a smartass in any way that he could.

"Hey, if you want me to just kick your ass right now I will and I'll help you get home by kicking you in the ass out of the city," Shego declared while making a fist and frowning in the young man's direction.

"Does it say why?" Trin asked curiously. She wanted a damn good reason behind the fact that she was being sent across an ocean at a very critical time in her life.

"Only a training exercise. I'm going to assume you two are prepared for this because the file says I should do the incredibly stupid thing of letting you wander the city until Kim and Shego are ready for this," Doctor Director replied. She was could not believe that she was being asked to trust those two to behave for a week on their own in her town. She would prefer to chain them to a pipe in the basement until her agents were ready for the training exercise.

"I'm ready now! I'll beat this kid's ass right now," Shego proclaimed, pointing at Shin. She was very serious too; she did not like him already. There was just something about the smug look on his tanned face that rubbed her the wrong way.

"Please do try. We get this over with and I can be home in time for dinner," Shin replied with a devilish smile on his face. Trin was behind him on that one. She would love nothing more than to be able to get home as soon as possible.

"You two aren't brawling in my office. It's a civilized training exercise, so shut up. Now, you two walking disaster-areas, your orders are to 'act like you have some damn sense and you were raised right. Don't wreck the city or that's your asses.' I think that says it all," Doctor Director commented. Hmm, maybe it would be safe to have them walking around if it was their asses if they acted out.

"Why is it always our asses?" Shin wondered aloud, gazing at the ceiling with his hands raised to the plaster as if that would give him answers. He actually looked a little worried about things, which was why Doctor Director assumed the standing penalty of things being their asses might keep them in line. They were not in the habit of tempting their director when she gave out that promise.

"She knows what'll keep you in line. So, you two get out while I brief these two on the exercise," the leader ordered.

"What the hell, man?" Shin said just for the simple fact that he liked talking. He pulled himself up and started toward the door, but stopped before he and Trin exited the office. "Did she give a specific punishment?" he asked curiously.

"No, it just said 'that's your asses,'" Doctor Director informed him.

"Damn it," he muttered with a bit of an attitude.

"Yeah, so don't do anything stupid," Trin said to him as they exited the office and shut the door behind them.

"Who the hell are they and do they do children's parties?" Shego remarked while pointing her thumb at the door, referring to the departing pair. She looked ready to burst into a fit of laughter. How was she supposed to taking fighting them serious when they looked like that? They might actually defeat her due to the fact that she would laugh until she passed out, she thought.

"I'm a little shocked you haven't run into them before, Shego. They were around when you worked for WEE," Doctor Director commented. It seemed a bit odd, but there was always the fact that Shego rarely involved herself in something that those two would be sent in for. After all, Shin and Trin would probably eat someone like Drakken alive and not think twice about it.

"Obviously they weren't good enough to come after me. They're GJ agents?" the green-skinned female inquired, sounding just a bit incredulous. Apparently, they just let anyone join secret law enforcement agencies now, she thought.

"Yeah, they're a part of our Japan branch," the boss informed them.

"Japan branch?" Kim echoed. She was unaware that there was a branch of Global Justice operating in Japan.

"Yes, let me just give you a brief overlay of who they are. Agents Shin and Trin Toriyama. They're both twenty-four years old and they're brother and sister—" the brunette leader was interrupted before she got a chance to finish.

"Whoa? They're brother and sister? He was clearly Asian and she was whiter than I am," Shego remarked.

"Yeah, simple version is that Trin's adopted. Shin's parents found her when she was a toddler, but that's not really important. They're top agents, only given espionage missions and black ops. They never work with teams. This 'training exercise' probably has something to do with the fact that a month ago they blew up a building when they were only supposed to destroy some records. They're affectionately known by the code name 'the evil twins.' The idea is just to see what this branch's top agents could do against that branch's top agents. This way we know how to deal with them if something goes wrong and they know how to deal with us if something goes wrong," Doctor Director explained.

"You think we'll turn on you?" Kim asked curiously, hiding the fact that she was insulted by the insinuation. Part of her thought that Doctor Director might still be worrying about her dragon powers raging out of control. She had everything well in hand thanks to all of her training with her aunt.

"No, that's not it. I don't think you'll turn on me any more than the director of their division thinks they'd turn on her and believe me when I say they'll kill themselves long before they turn on their director. Still, it'll do you all good to see what kind of things you could possibly one day face if some agents do go rogue," the boss answered.

"All right, those brats just need a spanking from us and then we can move on. Let's get it over with," Shego declared with a devilish glint in her eye.

"No, it's been suggested that I give you two a week to prepare for this thing. I'm guessing that those two know you guys a lot better than they pretended. So, first, we'll get you familiar with their powers and fighting styles. With luck, we'll get you to understand how they think, not that anyone understands how they think, to make sure you do when this thing that you whip them like they need to be whipped," Doctor Director said.

In the file, it had requested that there be no chance for Trin and Shin to win. She could only wonder what they had actually done to work their director into putting such a punishment on them as to look for a way to shake their eternal confidence. Doctor Director was not sure if she could deliver on the "no chance" clause considering how slippery Shin and Trin were. She had never seen anyone beat Kim and the only person to ever come close was Shego, but she was willing to bet if anyone could pull off an unwanted upset it would be Shin or Trin. They were annoying in that regard.

"What are their powers? They can fit about twenty of them into a tiny car?" Shego remarked, cracking herself up. Oh, she was going to have a ball taunting those two.

"Don't take them lightly," Doctor Director warned her agents while turning to her computer. She did some quick typing and then turned the screen to Kim and Shego.

"Ah, she's damn elemental," Shego commented after a moment of scanning the monitor. They were looking at Trin and Shin's stat line. It went through name, age, blood type, agent level, powers, number of missions given, number of missions completed, specialties, physical attributes, and several other things.

"These guys have completed that many missions," Kim said in awe when she saw their numbers. They had never gotten a mission that they did not complete.

"Big deal. I could do that if I felt like it," Shego replied and she was not being boastful really. They all had no doubt that she could do it, if she felt like it, but she hardly felt like doing most of the missions that she did have. There was no way that she would take on more.

"Yeah, they do it and they don't feel like it, though," Doctor Director remarked. She imagined that they were even more belligerent than Shego was when they got missions, though. She could only wonder what it was like to give those two a mission that they really did not want to do. Shin probably whined for hours on end while shamelessly throwing a temper tantrum like a baby.

"Okay, what's up with her powers? It's just listed as ice," Shego said in a puzzled tone while motioning to the computer monitor. She had never heard of anything like that.

"That's what she does," the brown-haired woman answered as if it was obvious because it was. Her powers were listed as "ice" because Trin dealt in ice.

"Ice? Don't you mean water?" Shego inquired. The elemental based powers typically dealt with broad things like water, wind, earth, lightning, fire, and things like that. Ice usually came when a water elemental learned how to control her powers more precisely.

"No, Trin only does ice," Doctor Director answered and Shego burst out laughing.

"This is a joke! What a wimp!" the pale woman declared. Never had she ever heard of such a limited elemental. Her powers were based on the elemental level to a degree and there were all kinds of things that she could do with her powers now that she had become stronger. So, she could only gather that Trin was truly a weakling to be so limited in what she could do as an elemental.

"How can she only do ice?" Kim asked curiously while Shego continued laughing, long and loud. The redhead was confused by that because she knew how elemental powers should work too.

"It's no laughing matter. When you see what she does with that ice, you'll see she doesn't really look at it as being the _only_ thing she can do. As far as why, no one really knows. They thought as she trained harder and got older, she'd be able to control water or something, but that never came. Her powers are limited to ice," the boss explained as best she could. She figured when she showed them some footage of Trin, they would better understand just why she was nothing to laugh at.

"And what's an ifrit?" Shego inquired, now looking at Shin's powers. She had never ever heard of an "ifrit," but that was what he was listed as. What was the deal with the weirdo duo and their bootleg powers?

"I can't really explain what it is. You'll see when I show you some footage of the two for you to know just what you're going to be fighting. Kim, call your aunt too and tell her to come along, so we can figure this all out within the week that we have," Doctor Director stated.

"Yes, sir," Kim answered. Shego rolled her eyes; she did not think that the duo awaiting them would be all that.

--------------

Next time: battle preparations and the start of the fighting.


	2. Quiet before the storm

I don't own these characters, except Trin, Shin, and Tatsu.

2: Quiet before the storm

"This place looks just as quaint as home," Shin commented as he and Trin strolled down the streets of Middleton, trying their best not to do anything that could cost them their asses. They had actually been a little nervous about just walking down the street considering how easily they got into messes. Any little thing could be their asses, after all.

"Ah yes, the point of this place like home would be to hide a top secret global law enforcement agency. I don't think it would wise if they had a bright neon sign saying such," Trin quipped dryly.

"You know what, don't you have a girlfriend you should be calling?" he countered since she wanted to be a smart-aleck. He knew that he was going too far with that, but then again, there was no "too far" in his opinion when it came to his sister. He would say or do just about anything to shut her up and win the argument.

Trin made a face that was a cross between outraged and horrified. "Oh, god, I told her I'd call her when we got here," she muttered as if she was in a panic as she went into her pocket to retrieve her phone. It was almost like she had been told that she had less than a minute to find a bomb or she would be blown to ashes. She actually thought that she might be killed for her actions. She was already in enough trouble with being away, but not calling when she said that she would, could make things much worse.

Shin laughed a bit while Trin seemed frantic to hit the one button it took to call her girlfriend. The blonde really could not believe that they had been sent out for a training exercise at such a time and her girlfriend really was not taking it well. Damn it, why would the director do such a thing to her, Trin lamented internally.

"Baby, come on, don't screen the calls. Pick up, please, pick up," Trin quietly implored into her phone.

Shin got a chuckle in because his evil twin's problem, although he did think it was a little wrong that they had been sent out at such a time. After watching his adopted sister squirm for a little while, the ebony-haired male decided to go have a look around, being bored with her troubles. It would be nice to be able to walk off for ten feet and not have Trin nagging him to death about something or another, so he might as well take advantage of that, he figured.

Trin noticed Shin stroll off and any other time she would have been on his back about not doing something stupid, especially since they had already been informed that that would be their asses if he did get into trouble. She did not have the energy to waste on him, though. She had to try to get her girlfriend to speak to her, so she was focusing most her attention and energy on that task. So, after the voicemail picked up, she left a message and also dialed again.

"Baby, come on, this isn't my fault and I'm sure I'll be there in time. Just pick up the phone," Trin begged into the phone.

The blonde sighed, but she did not give up her fight. She was vaguely trying to keep an eye out on Shin, but after a while figured "screw him." He was going to do something stupid regardless of how much attention she paid him, she thought. She was having a terrible time of pleading with her love's voicemail and that deserved all her concentration in her opinion. Eventually, her girl did pick up, though that was when her attention was taken from her phone by the loud sound of screeching tires and a heavy thud along with breaking glass. She turned around.

"Goddamn it, Shin," Trin sighed as she went to go help pick her brother out of a man's windshield. She was often thankful that she was not genetically related to that thing in the glass.

The man that hit Shin…or the man whose vehicle Shin had ruined, as Trin saw it, got out of the car to help pull her moronic brother out of the windshield. The man was a bit panicked about crashing into Shin, especially at the speed that he had been traveling, but Trin easily calmed him down, pointing out that not only was her brother dumb as steel, but as tough as it too. Shin left the accident with a simple headache and some torn clothes while the man would be lucky if his car made it down the block now.

"You're a damn moron, you know that," Trin said to Shin and she was quite serious with her words. Her face maintained its usual aloof look, but she really felt furious with him for being so stupid. Five minutes on his own and he managed to get hit by a car? Such an imbecile, she mentally huffed.

"Shouldn't Tatsu being devouring your head right now?" he countered since she was being snippy with him.

"Tatsu," Trin gasped and she turned her attention back to her phone. "Hello? Baby? Hello?" she said only to greeted by silence. She looked at the screen to see that the call had been disconnected. "Damn it, Shin, this is all your fault," she growled in anger, showing some emotion in her tone, which just let her brother know that she was quite livid with him.

"How is it my fault?" he demanded to know with a vexed expression on his face. Like hell he was going to allow her to blame him for something that was far from his fault! She was the one that did not know how to talk to her own girlfriend.

"I had her! She was on the line! Ah!" Trin shouted uncharacteristically, totally frustrated with her situation. She wanted to be mad with their boss, but she was mostly upset with just the circumstances and the fact that her girlfriend was being so difficult about things. It was not her fault after all!

"So, just call her back," he replied simply with a shrug as he started shaking glass out of his hair. "Oh, and write the guy a check over his car," he added as an afterthought.

Trin started grumbling incoherently under her breath as she went into her pocket. She pulled out her wallet and just yanked out a wad of bills. She did not bother to count them, just knowing that it was a lot of money, and just shoved them into the man's hand. She did not care how much money it was and did not notice the man's reaction of quite the wide and happy grin after he quickly counted it. Her only concern was Tatsu, who she was trying to get back in touch with. It was harder than before because she had left Tatsu hanging when she had to help Shin. Damn him!

Trin turned her back to her brother again, mentally declaring that she was not going to help him if a house fell from the sky and landed on him if she was able to get Tatsu back on the phone. In fact, she hoped that a house would fall on him; it would save her the trouble of having to kill him later on. She dialed up her girlfriend again, finding that she was not being answered.

The blonde eventually went to have a seat on a bench near by as she continued to call home with the hope that Tatsu would pick up. She lost track of Shin and she really did not care what he was doing, even if he was getting in trouble and that was their asses. Oh, and it would be their asses if he did anything that Doctor Director felt like reporting to their director, no matter how small the thing was. After all, they were supposed to be acting like they were raised right.

The nonchalant female really did not care if Shin did something where it would be their asses, though. If she could not get Tatsu on the line, it was her ass anyway. Tatsu was pissed with her, after all. If she did not get Tatsu to listen to her and believe her, she was going to be sleeping in the hallway when she got home…and it would be the hallway if she was lucky. Hell, if that was the case, she was going to stay at her parents' house.

"Bet that would show Mom," Trin muttered to herself in a heated tone.

Shin was keeping out of trouble for once in his life, watching Trin from a distance. He actually felt a bit sorry for her; hey, he was not some heartless monster and she was his sister going through a serious problem. He just refused to show his concern in front of her because she took it as pity and, for some reason that he could not understand, his sister disliked being pitied. He, on the other hand, typically took all of the pity that he could get if the conditions were right.

Trin was going through a lot of trouble because her anniversary was right around the corner and they had been sent out on the "training exercise." Their boss could not have worse timing, especially since she was well aware that Trin had a special day coming. Shin wished that there was something he could do, but there was nothing really in his power to do something. So, he shrugged and walked off, figuring that he could find something to occupy his time while his sister waited to be cursed out when Tatsu finally did pick up the phone.

Trin was really ready to have a serious breakdown by the time Tatsu finally answered the phone. She felt like she was having a heart attack until the phone was answered. She was starting to believe that if she had to go through all of that again, she would probably pass out from exhaustion. She never realized how much stress wore a body out until that moment.

"Baby, please, listen to me," the blonde pled into her phone.

"Why? You're gonna miss it anyway," Tatsu huffed; the attitude that she had was coming out full force in her mumbled voice. She had been pissed for days now and she just could not let it go. She wanted to be with Trin on their anniversary and no matter how many times Trin promised that she would be back by then, Tatsu knew it was not true.

"Baby, I told you, I will be there," Trin insisted through gritted teeth. "You know I'll be there and this one will be just as special as the past three."

"Stop lying to me," Tatsu ordered.

"I'm not lying," Trin almost barked. She caught herself, knowing that meeting anger with anger was not the way to go about things. It was not the way that she usually did things anyway.

Tatsu only snorted in fury; if she could breathe fire, she would have done so right then and there. She knew that Trin meant her words, but she also knew that Trin would not be able to keep that promise. Sure, the blonde would try her damnedest, but it just was not going to happen. They were not going to be together on their anniversary and it was tearing her apart. She did not want to be alone on what she viewed as the best day of the year. She did not understand why such a thing had been done to them. Why had Trin been sent away so close to their anniversary? She did not know the answer, but the reality of it made her more and more upset with each passing moment and she knew that she should not be taking it out on her beloved, but she could not help it. The anger had to go somewhere.

"Baby, please, just trust me on this one. I'm not going to miss our anniversary. I will be there, like always," Trin vowed wholeheartedly with conviction. Or so she hoped now, with the way her love kept contradicting her, she was starting to think that she might actually not make it.

"Stop saying that," Tatsu said with an exhausted sigh. She did not want to get her hopes up that her blonde bombshell would be home when she knew that was not the case. No mission that Trin ever went on could be done in less than a week and that was not even counting the way that Trin traveled to and from most of missions.

"Baby," the blonde sighed too. They had been having the same conversation since she left, which had been days ago. Before that, they had been having something like the prequel to the conversation because they had been informed a couple of days before she left that she had the training exercise thing. It was tiring for her and it was only upsetting Tatsu more.

"Just do your job and come home safe," Tatsu muttered worse than the usual way that she mumbled. She was just choked up with emotion from the fact that she was not going to be spending their anniversary with her blonde bombshell. She would have preferred being placed on the rack rather than face their anniversary alone.

Trin could picture her lover's face over the phone. She knew that Tatsu was pouting, which she was; her tanned face was hanging in despair, looking forlorn and disappointed with everything. She also knew that Tatsu was staring at the ground, which she was as if the tile would give her answers to their problems. And then, she was willing to bet that Tatsu was doing that thing where she rubbed her eye or forehead with the heel of her hand, which she was; it showed both frustration and sorrow with a situation that she had no control over. Trin sighed and rubbed the bridge of her nose for lack of a better thing to do.

"Baby, please don't be mad…" the blonde GJ agent implored her lover in a low, dejected voice.

"I'm not mad," Tatsu grumbled, her voice betraying her to her love.

"Now who's lying?" the blonde inquired. She really did not need the stress right now.

"Let's just forget about it…" Tatsu suggested, still mumbling more so than usual.

"We're not going to forget about our anniversary. It's our anniversary. If worse comes to worse, we'll just celebrate it when I get home," Trin argued. She wished that solution would work, but she knew that it would not fly with Tatsu.

"It's not the same…"

Trin could not counter that one because it was not the same thing. It was the best she could manage, though. She would shoot the works for Tatsu if necessary if they had to celebrate their anniversary on a day after the event actually occurred. Nothing would be too much for her baby if only that would make it as special as celebrating their anniversary on the day that their anniversary happened.

"Babe, I gotta go," Tatsu informed her lover.

"Work?" Trin guessed. She hoped that it was work and that Tatsu was not just trying to get off of the phone with her, which she would not put passed the mechanic at the moment. Any other time, the only thing that could get the lovers off the phone with each other was seeing each other, but right now, with the way Tatsu was feeling, it was clear that she did not really want to talk to her blonde bombshell.

"Yeah, I dunno why this guy keeps crashing these hovercrafts," Tatsu muttered in a tone that suggested she was shaking her head, which she was. Some of the agents around their town were so stupid, she thought with the way that they wrecked their vehicles. Sometimes, she thought that they had to steer things with their eyes closed or with their feet the way that machines looked when they got into her care.

"Okay, have fun fixing that. Love you," Trin said rather sincerely.

"I know. I love you too. You take care," Tatsu replied and she disconnected the call.

Trin sighed when the call was over. Once again they had not really solved the problem. She suspected that things would not be better unless she actually was home for their anniversary and that was that. She was just going to have to be there, which meant that she might have to disobey orders or even worse yet, get on an airplane. If the training exercise did not occur in a few days, she was going to leave and then just come back, even though she was certain such actions would get her into deep trouble with her boss. But at least that way, she could be with her baby. She was more than likely going to have to take a plane to do that.

Trin actually avoided taking airplanes whenever she could. Shin teased her about being afraid of heights, which she always denied, even though a GJ doctor had diagnosed her as acrophobic. She was not one to believe doctors often, especially when they agreed with her idiotic brother. But, things that she did spoke on her fear in Shin's opinion, like the fact that she used her powers to travel and forced him to go along with her in such a manner rather than taking planes. They had not even taken a plane to Middleton; they walked most of the way thanks to Trin.

Thinking of Shin, Trin cast her sapphire eyes out, trying to locate him. He had not gotten too far away. He was parked underneath a tree and seemed to be catching a nap. That car accident had taken a bit out of him and the headache was bothering him. He was hoping to sleep it off.

Trin signed and figured that she needed to make contact with Doctor Director again for the boss to arrange a place for her and her evil twin to camp out until the training exercise got underway. Instead of storming the command center again, she made a simple phone call; storming the center earlier had actually been Shin's bright idea. He wanted to see if they could make it that deep into another GJ stronghold. Of course, he had been tickled as they achieved that goal.

Doctor Director told Trin that she and Shin could stay at a hotel that was not too far from where they were. The hotel was set up in case the occasional tourist came through Middleton. They were supposed to be able to mimic being a normal little town, after all. It was also there just in case visitors from other GJ divisions came to stay; they would need places to sleep, after all.

Trin picked her brother up to take him to the hotel. She might have been taller than he was, but he was certainly heavier than she was and she disliked having to support his weight. So, she woke him up for him to at least walk to their room on their own. He was grumpy, which was expected. He was always grumpy if she woke up no matter what, but it was made worse because he had that minor headache. He was such a baby, she thought with a frown.

--------------

Doctor Director was sitting in a viewing room with Shego and Kim. They had been joined by Mim, Kim's aunt and teacher. They were waiting to receive footage of Trin and Shin from the Japan division of Global Justice. Doctor Director had an open line with the director of that branch, who was the one sending them the footage. The director was also trying to find out how the visiting agents were behaving.

"They showed up acting crazy, huh?"

"You know they did," Doctor Director answered in a tired tone. It was no surprise at all that those two had come in ruining things, as it was their usual method of doing most things.

"Can't send them anywhere without that happening. Okay, you should be getting the latest feeds from them in training rooms in a second. It's going to take a little longer for the mission footage. I'm trying to find something where you don't see Shin acting like a moron and Trin losing control thanks to him to the point where she's actually stopped to strangle him in the middle of a gunfight."

"You're kidding, right?" Doctor Director deadpanned.

"I wish I was. I wish that didn't happen every few missions too. They're driving me crazy."

"I can believe that," Doctor Director muttered.

"I figure this little exercise should do everyone involved some good, though. I mean, the best should take on the best every now and then, just to learn new things."

"There's that," Doctor Director sort of agreed. She knew that the exercise was also a punishment for Trin and Shin. She could only wonder what they had done to deserve their boss wanting to take a clean, hard shot at their pride. Their director knew about Kim's dragon powers to a point and seemed to get the feeling that Kim would be able to take out whoever was placed in front of her, including professional, arrogant maniacs like Trin and Shin. It would be good training for everyone involved, though.

"All right, I just sent everything you should need. If you want anymore, let me know."

"How much do Trin and Shin know about Kim and Shego?" Doctor Director asked curiously.

"Everything you ever sent me and everything you ever kept on file considering the fact that they do make it a point to hack every GJ headquarters that they can when they're not doing anything. You know how they are, after all."

"Boy do I," Doctor Director muttered. She really wished that she had no clue how the evil twins were, but at least she did not have to deal with them on a daily basis like their director had to. She was willing to bet the reason that they were able to get into the main building and make it all the way to the command center was because of their great hacking skills, which only served to make them more annoying.

"All right."

The communication was ended without any formal or informal farewell. Doctor Director turned her attention to the monitor and cued up the files that were just sent to them. She could see that they were all in a good order, so she just had to let them play. They were going to watch things through first, taking notes, and then analysis things on the second time around while comparing and contrasting their notes.

"Boring," Shego chimed in with a yawn as film on Trin had been playing for all of three seconds. It just showed the blonde agent doing basic ice moves along with some martial arts techniques blended in.

"Why don't you just shut up and watch for once," Doctor Director suggested. She knew, having seen Trin work more than one, that the monotone blonde was far from boring. They were just going to have to make it passed the basic footage first.

"Because how much can she do with ice? It's basically a defensive power for water elementals, but she can't use water, so she probably just a defensive fighter, which is boring," Shego declared loudly, throwing her arms back for dramatic effect.

"Just watch," the boss ordered impatiently.

Shego made a mocking face at the leader; Kim and Mim quietly laughed because they always thought it was funny the way the boss and Shego interacted. They all turned their attention to the monitor now that they knew Shego was going to sit quietly, at least for a few minutes. They continued to watch the video as Trin went through basic moves with her ice powers, using them as a shield or a method to counterattack, which was all ice powers were good for as far as most people were concerned. It was a power best used by those that could counter on instinct more often than not because they could quickly move into an offensive move right after, but ice was still nothing to write home about in most people's opinions.

While they watched Trin go through the basic moves, Doctor Director decided to fill them in on some background information about Trin and her style. All of her life, she did have to deal with people thinking that she was going to be mediocre if she was going to be anything at all because of how limited her powers were. It did not help matters that she had been abandoned as a child, which only made people look down on her even more, believing that she had achieved her status simply because of who she was adopted by. Well, she worked hard to prove people wrong and at the moment, no one in the Japan division would say that she was a mediocre agent or that she did anything else than achieve her current status on her own merit. They were about to see why.

The footage moved on showcasing how strong Trin was with basic ice moves. She put up a shield that stopped bullets, rockets, and any other high speed projectile that came her way. She was then attacked at all sides with those weapons and easily was able to throw up the ice shield in time to avoid getting hit with any projectiles.

"Okay, so she's an expert ice-user. Big damn deal. It's not a threatening power," Shego stated soundly, chopping at the air with her hand just to emphasize her point.

"Give her a moment," Doctor Director replied while glancing at the two redheads. She wondered what they were seeing as they watched the videos. She was not about to find out since she did not want the headache later on and she did not need to know that badly.

The footage then showed Trin turning what was primarily a defensive power to counterattack. She easily produced sharp, icy spikes to back up people attacking her. It would not have been a big deal in Shego's opinion until she started to notice just how fast Trin worked. One of the problems with ice powers were that they were slow, but Trin seemed to use her powers within a blink of an eye. Shego was suddenly intrigued and it almost showed.

Mim and Kim did show their interest by leaning forward, as if that would help them see more. As the video continued, Trin continued to show beyond excellent control of her powers and it would seem that no one told her that ice powers were supposed to be only defensive and that they were slow. She used her ice with almost unfathomable speed and attacked with it if she was given the chance without hesitating.

And then they got to see Trin being creative with her powers. She used it to climb walls, freezing her hands to surfaces. She stood ceilings. She created ladders, bridges, and pillars right underneath her to get her to high places or across chasms. And she made weapons of all kinds, which seemed to be unbreakable against other weapons, which was not something most others that controlled ice could boast about. And there was still so much more to see.

"I'd melt her crap," Shego declared confidently. No way ice would ever beat her plasma. She just would not let it happen.

"I wouldn't be so sure. I've been told she can pack her ice tight enough for it to be as hard as diamond," Doctor Director replied. She had witnessed Trin use that ice against some rather tough items and the ice never seemed to be on the losing end.

Shego rolled her eyes and sucked her teeth. "I'd take care of that blonde bimbo, no problem."

"What about the guy, Shin?" Kim asked curiously.

"Yeah, what the hell is an ifrit anyway?" Shego jumped in. She really wanted to know about that one. She had been on plenty of missions for both GJ and WEE and she had never come across such a thing.

"It's one of those rare powers. Not as rare the dragon, of course, but rare just the same," Doctor Director answered.

As soon as the question of Shin was brought up, the footage changed to show him doing his own basic moves. Shego and Kim waited to see what he was capable of. It just showed Shin doing martial arts moves at first, running through basic things. It then moved on to showing how fast he could move, which was quick enough for it to look almost like he disappeared. Then there was footage of him punching through metal with ease, balling up steel beams, and things to show off his strength.

"I could do that," Shego muttered, refusing to admit that the feats were just a little impressive.

"This still doesn't tell me what an ifrit is," Kim commented.

"Wait for it," Doctor Director stated, knowing the answer would come soon enough and it was something that needed to be seen rather than said.

Kim nodded and they waited for a while. And then they finally saw just what an ifrit was. Everyone but Doctor Director's jaw almost hit the floor. They could not believe what they were seeing.

"That is one ugly bastard," Shego remarked to hide her shock. She felt like she was telling the truth, though.

----(New day)

Trin was staring down at a golden pocket watch that she carried whenever she wore a suit. She was once again in a pink three-piece suit; it was darker pink than her other suit. Her vest was golden as was her tie and she had on a white shirt. An onlooker would find it very difficult to believe that she was about to be in a fight.

Shin glanced over at his adopted sister because that was the twentieth time in ten minutes that she had looked at her watch. Her mind was far from what they were about to do. She was thinking of Tatsu and their anniversary, which was tomorrow. She was lamenting that she was actually going to miss their big day unless some miracle happened. He did not like that she was allowing those things to settle and sizzle on her mind. Shin punched his sister in the arm, rather harshly too.

"What the hell?" Trin demanded to know, turning to glare icy daggers at her brother for his uncalled for action. She had her left hand balled into a fist, showing that she really just wanted to deck the crap out of him, but she held off because she was vaguely aware that he needed to conscious for what they were about to do.

"Get your head in the game. If we lose because you're a lovesick pup, I'm going to split your forehead open with a tree branch," Shin commented, sounding lighthearted yet serious at the same time.

"Try it and I'll put an ice pike through your eye before you make to me, dog-boy," she countered.

Shin rolled his eyes. He would like to take Trin on in a real fight just to see if her little corny powers were as good as she made them seem. He would beat her, of course; well, he thought so anyway while she would probably argue otherwise. But, he would still like to see. Their father would allow it, but their father was not the highest authority in their lives, so it seemed like they were never going to get to really test each other to find out who was better.

"Are you two done yet?" Shego asked impatiently, speaking to the evil twins. She wanted to get to kicking their weirdo asses so she could get home and then do things to Kim's ass. Not to mention, she wanted to get to the fighting in order to knock all of the teeth out of Shin's smart-aleck mouth.

Shego and Kim along with the evil twins were standing in the GJ training ground for agents that wanted to work on their powers. It was the size of four football fields with boulder-sized rocks littering the cement ground as well as pebbles and various-sized stones mixing in a thin level of dirt. There were high concrete walls to protect any spectators from any debris that would undoubtedly be flying up, even though there was a transparent shield that could be put on. There were not too many spectators around, though; in fact, there were only two at the moment and they were not near the ground.

Doctor Director and Mim were far away from harm in a tower that over looked the training grounds. There were monitors in the tower as well as windows to look at the fight live. The battle that was about to go down was being recorded, but other than that, there were no other people watching. No one was really invited, except for Kim's family and they were not really into fighting. Doctor Director and Mim actually thought that it was best for everyone to stir clear of the place considering all of the footage that had seen of Trin and Shin, not to mention how much Shin had been pissing Shego off that week. Boy, that kid had a mouth on him and they would not be surprised if Shego used her powers full-force on him as soon as they were given the signal that the exercise was to begin.

"I need to try to call one more time," Trin muttered, mostly to herself. She pulled out her phone and was about to push the button to dial up Tatsu, but Shin snatched the phone from her. Trin would have hit the ceiling if there was one. "Hey!" she barked.

"Look, she's pissed and you're whacked out of your damn mind. Just do the thing we came here to do and you'll get to her soon enough to have her shoot you in the face for missing the day, okay?" Shin pointed out. Sure it was heartless, but it was the truth of the matter, the way he saw it anyway, and he wanted her to get her head in the game to make sure that they did not lose.

Trin shot her brother a look of pure venom while icy mist came from her mouth as she exhaled harshly. Did he not get it? She did not care about the stupid training exercise! She was trying to keep her relationship together. Something as irrational as her girl's current fury and her being the very definition of bothered right now could follow them for years like a time bomb before blowing up in their faces. The last thing she wanted was for a couple of years to past and she and Tatsu end up at each other's throats over the missed anniversary. She was about to let Shin have it verbally for being so brazen as to prevent her from calling Tatsu, but Shego beat her to speaking.

"Look, can we just get to this sometime today? I'd like to go home and get laid," Shego commented quite seriously. She was in between missions right now and the last thing she wanted to do was waste her time with two clowns that she was certain she and Kim were going to wipe the floor with anyway.

"Shego," Kim scolded her lover over such rude and private words.

"What? It's not like I told them I'd be banging you," the green-skinned woman remarked with a devilish smirk.

"See, sis? You're not the only one with relationship problems," Shin quipped while motioning to their opponents with a flick of his hand.

"You're so lucky this isn't a free-for-all," Trin said while cutting her brother a wicked glance. "But, let's get to this, so I can kill you afterwards."

Shin grinned. "Ah, you know you love me."

"I'd love to watch you breathe your last breath," the blonde commented.

"You'd have to see it from Hell considering I'd have killed you long before then," he shot back.

"Do you really think I'd go to Hell knowing you're going to be there anyway?" Trin countered.

"You'll have taken it over before I get there," he remarked.

"Are you two going to do this all day?" Shego huffed.

"Fine, let's get to this," Trin said.

"Let's go!" Shin cheered, practically howling at the end.

Shin, as expected, did not wait for the signal that they were supposed to get when things were ready to begin. He dashed toward their opponents and shocked the other pair by going after Kim and not Shego. The petite redhead had to leap back to avoid having Shin punch her whole head in. Shin wasted no time and chased after her.

"What the hell? You get back here so I can beat your ass!" Shego called to Shin in a huff. He was the one that she wanted because he was the one that was a wise-ass for the most part. Plus, she thought that he was the stronger of the evil twins since all the blonde could do was control ice.

"I think you'll have to get through me if you want to go after him," Trin commented while cracking her knuckles. There was wicked, frosty glint in her eyes.

"This'll be easy," Shego remarked. Despite the fact that she had spent the past few days seeing what Trin was capable of, she still did not think much of the blonde. Her powers were mediocre at best and she looked like the type that would whine over a broken nail, so Shego figured that she would be able to walk right through the blonde.

--------------

Next time: the fighting rages on and the end.


	3. The cure

I don't own these characters, except Trin, Shin, their parents, and Tatsu.

3: The cure

"You sure they'll win?" Mim asked Doctor Director. She was referring to her niece and Shego. She had the utmost faith in her niece, but after watching a week's worth of film on the evil twins, she knew that the victory would not be easy.

"I can't say I'm sure. I mean, Shin and Trin while goofy and insane are masters of their talents. Despite their demeanor too, they take most things pretty seriously, especially fighting. Lastly, they hate to lose because they don't want to have to deal with their father," Doctor Director answered.

"Their father?" Mim echoed in a puzzled tone.

"One of the top ninja of the branch in Japan. He taught them personally. His training style was a little unorthodox, but it worked best for them. Losing to them, it's not even an option I've been told, which is why they succeed on all of the missions no matter what the danger."

"Now if only they didn't seem to be misfits, they'd be the perfect agents," Mim remarked with a laugh.

"Well, if anything, I've noticed that anyone with the potential to be perfect, has at least one major flaw."

"You shouldn't let Shego get to you so much," the redhead commented, knowing that was who the boss was referring to.

"You've had to deal with her for a few hours at a time."

"Well, she can be trying," Mim admitted with a laugh. Dealing with Shego sometimes took a lot of patience. There were even times when she wondered how her little niece could stand being "roommates" with the fire-starter.

"Let's see how she comes out of this," Doctor Director commented. She understood that Shin and Trin were supposed to come out of the exercise feeling punished and hopefully learning a lesson of some kind, but she wanted Shego to come out of it with something too. She would like Shego to be a little humbled by the experience.

Most of all, both of them wanted to see how Kim responded. She had come a long way in controlling her powers thanks to Mim, but they had not had the chance to see how she would react and use her powers in a proper battle. The most they saw was when Kim sparred with Shego and even then, Kim seemed to hold back. They wanted to see what Kim really could do.

--------------

Trin figured that she should take Shego out quickly. If she got everything done in a matter of seconds, she could get on the phone with Tatsu and pled with her to understand her circumstances. Okay, that decided it then. She was going to take Shego down as rapidly as she could.

The plasma-wielder charged Trin, even though she was quite aware that she would be playing into an ice elemental's hands by attacking. Trin did not appear affected in any way by the sight of a flaming, clawed hand coming toward her. She shifted her foot forward slightly and a thin line of ice that Shego did not see coming shot toward the charging female. As soon as the line touched Shego, her feet were in cased in ice. Before Shego even had the chance to look down, her whole body was covered in thick, white ice. She was literally frozen in place.

"Now to get my phone back," Trin muttered to herself with some annoyance in her voice because she was going to have butt in on Shin's fight and pick his pocket to achieve her new objective.

"That was faster than I expected for Shego to get trapped," Doctor Director commented. She almost sounded like she wanted to laugh just because she knew that Shego's arrogance was going to lead to her getting caught by the most basic trap of an ice-user.

"I saw that one coming before Shego even moved," Mim remarked while shaking her head.

"Now, Trin only did that a dozen times on the tapes we watched. Why would she attack head on like that?" the brown-haired leader wondered out loud more than anything else.

"Arrogance mostly," Mim replied with a giggle.

Doctor Director could not argue that one. Trin turned her attention from the Shego-berg that she just made and was scanning the area for her irksome brother. She turned back to her piece of work as she just sensed her ice melting. She watched for only a couple of seconds before Shego burst free with a full-body plasma charge. Trin frowned; she supposed that she should have packed the ice tighter than she had.

"I hope that's not all you got," Shego remarked with a cocky smirk.

"This might take a little longer than I thought, but I'll make time for idiot-boy to keep having fun," Trin commented dryly.

Shego chuckled a bit while flaring her hands. Trin ran her right hand over her left forearm, covering it in ice that extended past her hand and came into a sharp point. Shego figured that her plasma would go through that weapon just as easily as it went through the iceberg that she had been inside, so she was not worried. She charged Trin with reckless abandon yet again. Trin stood her ground.

--------------

"You're a fast little thing," Shin commented with a good-natured grin on his face as he continued chasing Kim, but she was outrunning him, which was a surprise to him.

"You're a lot stronger than you look," Kim replied because he had already punched through several rocks trying to get to her. She figured that as long as she could outrun him things would be fine and she would not have to hurt him.

"I'm trying to find out if it's the same with you. So, how about you stop running and face me, sweetheart," Shin remarked, smirking almost as if he was flirting with her.

"Watch yourself, buddy. I don't flow that way and my roommate is the jealous type," Kim said quite seriously. Shego already disliked him, but if she found out that he was hitting on Kim, she would not leave enough of him around for him to even be a memory.

Shin laughed. "Don't worry, kitten. I don't think either of you have to worry about me considering the only way I'll touch a girl is if she's my sister and I'm punching her in the mouth."

"I'm sure she loves having you around," Kim commented sarcastically.

"She loves me. Now, how about you stop running and we face off. I gotta prove that an ifrit can beat a dragon any day of the week. Although first races such as ourselves should stick together," he remarked, tickling himself it would seem because he chuckled. If all else failed, Shin certainly could and would entertain himself.

"Fine, come get me," Kim teased as her wings shot out of her back and she immediately took to the air.

Shin smirked, liking her playful side it would seem. He leaped into the air after her, surprising her by reaching her height without the aid of wings. She could not help noticing how amused he appeared, like a kid in a candy store. He wanted to fight and suddenly, she did too. She wanted to see what he was all about, what an ifrit was all about.

Kim smirked and unleashed her orange, flame-like projectile. Shin made a face that was something out of a cartoon, but more exaggerated than anything else. He waved to Kim and turned a flip in the air to begin his descent to avoid getting hit by her flames. The dragon-user was pretty sure that her opponent was a nut and she dived down after him continue the battle.

"Yeah, come and get me, cutie pie!" Shin cheered as he fell with his back to the ground.

"You're insane!" Kim called down to him.

"Tell me about it!" he boasted with a grin.

Kim could not help chuckling as she unleashed another column of flames toward the descending young man since she felt he would not be able to dodge. Her attack hit him as he crashed into the ground. A cloud of dust roared up from the impacts. Kim had to shield her face from the particles flying her way at high speed; she remained in the air.

"I hope he's not too hurt," Kim thought. She understood that it was just a training exercise and even though she had been told to treat it like a true battle, she still did not want to harm a fellow agent.

"Whoa! You do pack an awesome punch for a little thing!" Shin declared, revealed to be standing as the dust cleared. "But, fire doesn't really bother me. I am of fire, after all," he informed her while brushing debris from his hair.

"This might be harder than I thought," Kim muttered and that did not bother her. She liked a challenge after all. She was not about to lose to him either.

--------------

Shego was striking at Trin with her hands charged, only to be stopped by ice each time that she thought that she would connect. Trin was not standing by passively as the attacks continued on either. The blonde was as active in the battle as Shego. Each time that Shego struck a shield, Trin lashed out and the raven-haired female had to retreat, but that never lasted long. Shego would just charge back in. It was getting monotonous for both of them.

"Let's change the rhythm of the dance," Trin remarked while throwing her hand out and flinging ice shards at Shego's head.

The plasma-user dodged the attack by flipping out of the way and was surprise to see that Trin was on her when she settled into her new position. The blonde was coming in for a powerful punch; her fist and forearm incased in tightly-packed, white ice. Shego dodged just in time to avoid having on killer headache. She countered, striking out at Trin with a flaming roundhouse kick that the blonde did not bother dodging. Trin put an ice shield rapidly to catch the force from the kick.

Shego was stunned with the way Trin's ice did not completely melt on contact with her plasma-charged leg, but she did not have time to remain that way. Trin came in with her own kick, backing Shego up again after coming extremely close to taking the raven-haired woman's head off with the sharp blow. Shego threw a plasma blast more out of habit than anything else. Trin formed a shield on instinct, the plasma almost breaking through her pride and joy.

"How the hell can she stop _me_ with just ice?" Shego wondered to herself.

"I knew this woman would be tough, but she's nearly getting through my barriers. What the hell?" Trin asked herself. She had studied up quite well on Shego and swore that if they ever met in battle that she would easily be able to take down the fire-starter. After all, her ice was not any regular ice. If given the chance, she could make ice strong enough to put diamonds to shame.

Shego decided to up her flare, charging her arms with her powers. Trin did not appear shaken, but she did secretly begin to cover her body in her own ice. It would act as a buffer in case Shego managed to land a blow. It would also keep the heat of the plasma off of her. The two then ran at each other.

--------------

Shin was lying on his back in disbelief, but he was grinning big time. He flipped up onto his feet just as Kim was coming on another mighty kick. He put his hands up because he knew that she was going to be on him before he had a chance to right himself completely; he was right.

"You are a little spitfire!" Shin commented with a smile, downplaying his worry of fighting with the petite redhead. He had never met someone that was stronger and faster than he was, but Kim was both of those things. To make matters worse, she could read his movements thanks to her dragon eyes, which he knew she was not even using full force because her eyes were not totally golden.

"You talk a lot for a guy that wants to fight me," Kim replied, feeling all sorts of energy running through her. She wanted him to do something now that he had gotten her started, but all he was doing was taking hits.

"I talk a lot point blank," he seemed to boast.

"Show me what you got. I know you've got more than this," she stated while throwing all sorts of assault combinations on the young man. She knew from the videos that he had way more than what he was showing.

"I think I might have to," he conceded. If he did not step it up, he was certain that he would be felled by the little redhead. Trin would never let him hear the end of that one and he just could not give that harpy any ammunition against him.

Shin leaped away from Kim, hoping to get a little bit of space for what he needed to do. Kim kept coming, though. In the end, he decided to just do what he had to with her right in his face. He put his hands up to block punches from her that were being amplified by the fact that she had her flame-like powers twirling around her fists. The hits seemed to drain him rather than burn him as some might have thought. Kim had already seen that fire had no affect on him. He claimed it was because he was "of the fire," so she had merely switched the effect her flames.

A thick column of red and black flames suddenly blazed around Shin, which caused Kim to stop her attack and back up because the fire did hurt her a bit. She looked down at her stinging hands, which were smoking and sporting slight burns, while Shin was swallowed up by the crimson and onyx inferno. She then locked her eyes on the column, knowing what was coming, but still quite on guard about everything.

"That is a catchy entrance he makes," Mim remarked, speaking to Doctor Director.

"It's over-the-top, just like him," the brunette quipped. It seemed like everything about Shin, even things that he was born with, fit his insane personality just right considering the powers that he had been born with.

From the dark scarlet and ebony pillar charged a beast that was Shin. There were quite a few things different about the young man, but his favorite was that he came out much taller; it annoyed him to know end that his sister was taller than he was. Other than height, he gained short black fur all over his body. It was a good thing that his clothes were loose or he would have lost those and that probably would have defeated Kim quite easily. Kim would have blushed herself into a coma if Shin had emerged nude.

Shin appeared like the demon many people thought that he was. His face was now canine-like with a short muzzle and he was sporting a long pair of horns, like a goat. His horns looked extremely dangerous with a pair of spikes jutting out of the front of the new appendages, a couple of inches long while the horns were over a foot long. His hands were huge, even with his seven foot frame now. His giant paws sported some inch-long, onyx claws and in his mouth were two rows of glinting, sharp canine teeth. There were small spikes poking out from his knuckles. His eyes glowed a bright orange and he breathed out a small amount of fire from his nose.

"Let's see how great the dragon is now," Shin said in a confident tone and even with the change in his face, it was easy to see that he was smirking.

"So, an ifrit is a dog?" Kim asked curiously. She looked just as puzzled as she sounded. She had wanted to ask that since she saw him transform in the video, but she thought that it might be seen as a stupid question. Right now, she could not stop it from escaping her mouth.

"No, I'm not a dog anymore than you're a lizard," Shin pointed out, slightly irritated by that question. He hated it when people thought it was a dog. What dog came out of fire anyway?

"Well, I don't turn into a dragon like that," Kim argued.

"You get a whole giant dragon surrounding you for crying out loud," he countered.

"But, I don't turn into the dragon."

"So, you have your shtick and I have mine. Now, lemme show you what a fire ifrit can do." Shin grinned, showing off his pearly white, razor sharp teeth.

Shin then moved so quickly that even Kim's keen eyes could not detect his movement. He was on her before she could even put her hands up. He punched Kim in the gut with a power that she had never experienced before and a fire ring came from his knuckles on impact followed by what seemed to be an explosion from his fire. Spit and drops of blood flew from Kim's mouth as she was now on an unscheduled flight that took her through several boulders before skidding on her back and doing several rolls.

"Ouch," Doctor Director muttered. She knew that Shin packed a punch, but she never guessed it would be enough to make Kim bleed.

"My poor little niece. This guy certainly isn't a gentleman," Mim commented.

"Shin certainly isn't a gentleman. This guy punches his own sister in the face regularly…although I have to admit she does ask for it sometimes," Doctor Director replied.

"Times certainly have changed," Mim mumbled. She understood sibling rivalry and things, but from what she could tell with Trin and Shin, they were not so much rivals as maniacs with their seemingly serious death threats on the daily basis and the fact that she had witnessed them hit each other like true enemies from the week that they had been in Middleton, she did not know what to make of them.

--------------

"How the hell is your ice withstanding this?" Shego inquired with a growl as she and Trin pressed their forearms together in a struggle to overpower the other. They were both using their powers full force against each other and it seemed like they were at a stalemate, much to their chagrin.

"Because it's the strongest substance known to mankind," Trin answered arrogantly. She had yet to be something that could stand against her ice.

"It's only ice," Shego argued. Ice that she should be able to go through with ease considering her plasma could get so hot.

"It's your downfall."

Shego growled as she felt her legs stuck in place. She glanced down to see that Trin had trapped her. She shouted in fury and was about strike at Trin with her free hand, but the blonde was there first. The raven-haired female was knocked on the face with a sledge hammer of ice from the feel of things. She fell back as best she could while her feet were bound to the ground, but she stayed up, which was good. She recovered just in time to throw a high-power plasma blast right in Trin's face.

"Damn it," they both cursed.

Shego had to free her legs while Trin shook off taking plasma to her face; she was lucky that her ice was protecting her face. They both were ready to go at the same time and hit each other at the same time. They backed off of each other, only to charge in again for the same thing to happen. After a couple more times, they were both bleeding and breathing quite hard. They did not look too pleased; after all, they both saw themselves fighting to a draw with someone they reviewed as inferior.

"To hell with this," both ladies silently decided. They were about to go all out. Shego was preparing to go full glow, plasma charging her whole body.

--------------

Kim picked herself up off of the ground from Shin's initial blow. She licked her lip, noting a small trickle of blood; he had cut her. She was amazed, not being able to remember a time that someone had caused her to bleed. She had no idea that someone on the planet could hit so hard and hurt her so much from a single punch. She was not going to let him get away with that again.

Shin was coming at her by the time that Kim got up, his hands covered by red and black flames. He slashed at her, but came against her dragon aura, which flared around her instantly. Her instincts worked in bringing the shield around her to protect her from another devastating blow. He seemed a bit shocked that he was not able to tear through the barrier.

Shin took a moment to gaze upon the dragon in person and found himself in awe for the first time in a long time by a peer's talents. The dragon was larger than he was and fierce looking despite the rather adorable female that controlled it. Gazing in the creature's eyes was something like looking into Shin's when he changed; there was a sense of grandeur while entering the gates of Hell. And then he looked into Kim's eyes, completely golden now and he got the sense that she could see infinity, which was well beyond his sight. Things were about to get fun, he thought; it never entered his mind that he might have met his match.

Shin came in with a direct punch, aimed at Kim's face, but she was protected by her shield. His fist clashed against the scarlet aura and it absorbed not just his blow, but the fire and explosive percussion that came along with the punch. He let out a low growl.

"I think the dragon might come out on top in this one," Kim remarked before batting Shin away with the arm of her dragon aura.

Shin braced himself for the swing, but it still sent him flying clean across the arena. He attempted to right him or slow his flight, but he could not get control over his body. She really was something, he thought before slamming into a very angry pale woman and it was not the pale woman he typically would hit. Shin had crashed into Shego.

Shego grunted as the young man collided with her and they continued on Shin's flight path. Trin could not believe her eyes as her brother sailed past her at an incredible speed and she could only wonder if the dragon-user had done that. If she had, then Trin wanted to fight with the redhead immediately; Shin could have Shego since he already built up a cute, little "friendship" with her.

"To slay a dragon, one should step in properly equipped," Trin remarked to herself as she formed a double-fisted broad sword in her hand while walking toward Kim.

"Looks like the evil twins are changing dance partners," Mim commented. She wondered how Trin would fair against her niece after fighting with Shego to a standstill. After all, Shego every now and then could fight Kim to a draw. Would Trin be able to do the same?

"Too bad. I wanted to see more of Kim against Shin. The dragon does seem to come out on top of the ifrit, though," Doctor Director said considering the fact that Shin could not break through Kim's aegis and was easily sent soaring through one hit from her.

"You expected otherwise?" the redhead asked curiously.

"Not really. I'm a bit surprised that he could so obviously hurt her, though."

"Imagine her surprise," Mim remarked with a laugh. She doubted that her little niece even remembered that a power could inflict pain on her. She would like to see Shin go back at Kim to get an understanding of his powers since he had an ability to harm Kim. But, she would also like to see what Trin planned do with such a mediocre talent, but obviously gifted with them, against Kim and her dragon.

--------------

Trin had yet to meet an opponent that she could not defeat, but then again, Kim was the same way. Kim locked her golden eyes on Trin as she approached with a methodic nature in her step; her stride was like she expected mountains to bow to her. Kim could practically see the ice that ran through Trin's blood. The one coming now was not like Shin, but was actually just like him. Kim's mind concluded that Trin was a danger and she should take her out as quickly as she did with Shin before there were any surprises.

Kim turned to Trin and unleashed her projectile on the blonde, engulfing her in red-orange flames. When the power dispelled, Kim was a bit surprised that Trin was still coming toward her. Had her shield protected her against the power? Was she that good with just ice? Amazing.

"Let's take this directly, in a manner my stupid brother never seems to consider," Trin commented and the next thing Kim knew there was an ice spike that was as thick as a telephone pole shot toward her from the ground.

The ice smashed against Kim's aura as expected, but it kept pushing against the shield, the force and speed increasing with every moment. Kim was about to just bat Trin away like she had done with Shin, but suddenly ice spikes came at her from the back, right, and left. The dragon roared as the new pikes smashed against it like forceful battering rams. Trin was not trying to give up any ground.

There was a slight difference between Trin and Shin, Kim realized and it made Trin the more dangerous of the pair. Trin understood that her powers were not outstanding on their own; it took will and strength to make them worthwhile. Shin took being an ifrit for granted, feeling that he could just overpower his opponent because of his talent. Grit went into Trin's attacks. Fortitude pushed the blonde forward.

"You know, this is pretty cool. I never knew a person that used ice could just make spikes on a surface that her skin wasn't touching," Kim said.

"You have no idea how much work went into pulling something like this off," Trin replied.

"I'm pretty sure I do," Kim stated.

Trin appeared slightly skeptical, but Kim knew why. A person with menial powers like Trin probably got made fun of through out her life, which was true. While for Kim, most of her life, everyone, including herself, was led to believe that she did not have any powers at all. People treated Kim like a freak while Trin was treated as if she was useless. If Trin was not totally antisocial, she probably would have liked finding out that she had something in common with someone else, even if it was tragic.

--------------

"What the hell!" Shego complained as she and Shin finally hit the ground. He, unfortunately, landed on top of her and he was not light considering the fact that he was now seven feet tall and built like a football player with a thick, muscular body.

"That kid has some power on her. I can't wait to get back over there!" Shin cheered with a grin. Oh, he was going to take it to her, he thought. He had to repay her in kind for the fact that he was close to seeing stars from that hit.

"You!" Shego roared when she saw who it was that had smashed into her. "Get the hell off of me!" she ordered while shoving his furry hide off of her.

"Oh, you remind me of an ice bitch I know," Shin remarked with a smile as he climbed to his feet.

"I'll show you bitch!" Shego hollered as she stood up and flared her whole body with her plasma because of the fury that she had directed toward him and his smartass mouth. Her powers sparked off of her hair like emerald fire all the way down her body.

"Yeah, just like the ice bitch," Shin commented with a laugh. He knew that wrath all too well thanks to another pale woman that seemed to hate his guts.

"I'm so going to fry you!" Shego declared.

Shin chuckled; it would seem that he did not believe her. She took a flaming swipe at him that backed him up. Wow, she was throwing some serious heat, he realized. If he was not a fire ifrit, he was pretty sure that he would be begging for mercy already. Instead, he countered, blowing near-red fire out of his mouth at her. Shego just took it and it did not harm her at all. Fire had never been a high on her "problem" list, especially when she was covered in her plasma.

"It would seem that Shego and Shin would be soulmates if they didn't hate each other so much," Mim remarked because Shin's fire had no affect on Shego and her plasma had no affect on him.

"In another time, all of these guys might have gotten along," Doctor Director commented since she knew them all pretty well. They probably could have been some very dysfunctional friends.

--------------

Kim decided to take to the air to escape all of Trin's ice pikes because she disliked the amount of pressure they were putting on her shield from all directions; it reminded her of when Shego hit her full force with a plasma stream. Trin was not put off by that and actually surprised Kim by being able to follow. Trin was acting on adrenaline, though.

A column of ice shot up from the ground underneath Trin's feet and she went up after Kim. The dragon-user continued to climb higher, but Trin was gaining on her. In a split second, both ladies made drastic decisions. Kim decided to fire one of her projectiles and Trin decided to glance down. Trin's heart practically stopped beating and her whole body shut down for a very vital second. Kim's projectile connected and Trin was headed for a freefall.

Kim waited for a moment and thanks to her dragon eyes came to two very quick conclusions about Trin; one being that if she hit the ground, she was not going to bounce back up like Shin. Two being that Trin was not reacting in a manner to catch herself from hitting the ground. Kim dived down after Trin only to find that the blonde had passed out. Kim caught Trin before she hit the ground.

--------------

"Did she just faint?" Mim asked curiously. She was a bit surprised that an elite agent that seemed so fearless would faint.

"Probably. According to Trin's file, she suffers from acrophobia. She denies it and often fights through any problems that it might cause on a mission, but I don't think she's ever been that high before and actually looked down," Doctor Director replied.

"It's a good thing Kimmie caught her. I don't think her director wanted her killed on this operation," Mim remarked.

"Oh, we'd have all sorts of problems if Trin died while here," Doctor Director assured the redhead.

--------------

Shin and Shego were locked in a battle that they knew was going to be decided by martial arts and not powers considering the fact that they canceled each other out for the most part. At the moment, they were dancing around each other, trying to claw the other, but they were not getting an opening.

"I guess you're not all smoke and mirrors," Shego said to the transformed young man.

"You're not bad yourself," Shin commented. For once, he was being sincere and not malicious in any way. He was pretty sure that when everything was said and done, he could actually like Kim and Shego.

"But your breath smells as bad as you look in that form," the pale woman added with an amused smirk.

"I've used it to frizz hair," he boasted and purposely breathed a horrible sulfur puff of smoke in her face.

Shego coughed and gagged at the terrible stench. Shin took that moment to swat her away with his giant hand. Shego skidded several yards, but was thankful for it. She was glad to get out of that foul air. Damn, his breath was funky enough to choke a buzzard.

Before Shego could completely get herself together, Shin was coming at her with a burning open claw. She could hardly block the attack, still coughing from getting a whiff of his breath. Shin was laughing because of his surprise attack with his killer breath; it was something that he typically used to annoying the hell out of his sister and their mother if the time called for it.

"Bastard!" Shego snorted while taking a slashing uppercut at him. Her blow was also charged with her plasma. They were using their powers mostly out of instinct now.

Shin backed up a little bit, but Shego had caught him enough for him to lose some fur off of his chin. He countered and they got right back into their little dance. Neither could believe that the other was lasting so long, although they were both wearing each other out.

--------------

Trin regained consciousness as soon as Kim put her down on the ground. She was alert too, flipping onto her feet and resuming a fighting stance. It was almost as if she had not fainted at all.

"You okay?" Kim asked curiously.

Trin did not respond. She would rather pretend what she knew just happened had not actually occurred. Her nerves denied her that, though. They were still a bit shaky, her lungs still straining ever-so slightly to breathe, and her heart still beating just a little too fast. Still, she stood as if she was all right and was so good at that pretense that it almost fooled Kim's dragon eyes.

"Let's just finish this," Trin stated coldly.

Kim nodded and her dragon aura snorted out a shot of fire directed at nothing. Trin formed a lance of ice in her hands and covered herself once again in a thin shield of ice. Kim could see what her opponent was doing quite clearly, which was why she knew to jump back as a dozen ice spikes came out of the ground. She was also not surprised to see Trin rocketing toward her on a sheet of ice with her lance pointed right at Kim. The dragon roared and Kim let loose a large column of her projectile, not just from her hands, but also from the dragon mouth.

Trin was not able to dodge the powerful attack in time and was blown back completely. She sailed through rocks like they were made of paper; Kim had actually never hit a single person with such an attack before, but she needed to stop Trin from colliding with her with that weapon in her hand. The blonde ended up almost hitting her brother, but Shin ducked just in time. He and Shego both stopped fighting to watch her hit the ground and roll on her back like a tumble weed in the desert. They watched her crash through more rocks and just keep going.

"Is she gonna be okay?" Shego wondered aloud, not that she cared of course.

"Ah, one hit isn't gonna stop my harpy. Besides, her ice should protect her," Shin answered flippantly, like he did not care, waving his hand dismissively about his sister's plight also. After all, Trin used her ice automatically when necessary and the only time it would not protect her was when she unconscious…and even then it sometimes seemed to have a mind of its own, he thought because he recalled when they were younger, he used to try to play pranks on her in her sleep and it did not work very often because of her ice.

Trin was only stopped by the wall of the arena, having flown almost the whole distance of the place. When she crashed into it, her ice, which had been protecting her, cracked along with the wall. Her ice shield shattered like broken glass on impact and she fell to the ground in a shallow puddle of her melted ice. Trin lay there for a moment, ordering her legs to stand up immediately. Her legs did not obey.

"Trin…" Shin said in disbelief when he saw her just lying there. She had to get up, he thought. She had to.

"Move," Trin silently commanded herself, but her body was not listening.

"Get up, damn you!" Shin screamed at her in anger. He would never forgive his sister if she did not get her lazy ass up right now.

"Move," Trin said again, that time she spoke in a low tone. "Move."

"One down, one to go," Shego remarked with a smirk.

"No way in Hell. No way in Hell does she stay there. You missed your anniversary just to lose!" Shin hollered at his sister. He was more mocking her than trying to motivate her to her feet.

"Move," Trin growled to herself and she slowly rose to her feet. Shin was the only one that could believe what he was seeing.

"Damn right, harpy," Shin commented. He would not bear the shame of his sister losing.

Shin and Shego were about to get going again, even though they were both rather exhausted from the physical fighting and unnecessarily using their powers. They put on good fronts of being ready and able to still rumble. They were enjoying themselves and they would rather not be the first one to fall, but they were both ready to pass out into a good sleep if they could.

"That's enough," Doctor Director announced over a loud speaker.

"What?" Shego said in disbelief.

"Yeah, I was just getting started," Shin declared. There were still tricks up his sleeves, but he probably did not have the energy to pull most of them off.

"Yeah, that's enough all of you," a voice that Kim and Shego did not recognize, but Shin and Trin knew it all too well. The evil twins did not even think to disobey the orders that had just come in. The siblings stood, nervously, almost rigidly while holding in gulps.

"Hmm…I get the feeling we're in trouble again," Shin muttered while shaking his head. That was the only reason that he could figure out for the owner of _that_ voice to be there. He decided to change back into his human form since he knew that he was not going to do anymore fighting, unless ordered otherwise.

The combatants turned their attention to the front of the arena as the boss and Mim entered along with a few other people; one of them hidden behind the group. Trin and Shin did gulp, rather loudly, when they noticed the first two people; one was a short, middle-aged Japanese man. He was about the same size and build of Shin when Shin was in his human form. His hair was jet black and his eyes were chocolate. He was dressed plainly in a white tee-shirt and black shorts with matching flip-flops.

At the Japanese male's side was a slightly taller woman with caramel skin. She appeared rather young, even though she was in her forties. She had hazel colored eyes and was dressed in a uniform exactly like Doctor Director's, but hers was black instead of blue. She had neutral expression on her soft-looking face.

"Trin. Shin," the woman said and the pair were standing in front of her in less than a second.

"He did it," Trin said while pointing at her brother. He had pretty much done the same thing, except saying that "she did it."

"What do you mean I did it?" Shin hollered as he realized that his sister just accused him of what he accused her of, not that they had been implicated in anything. He was pointing at himself with his thumb to show his outrage with being accused of something.

"Because you always do it!" Trin replied as if that was the logical answer.

"What? It's more your fault than it is mine!" Shin argued. Kim and Shego stood back and watched the siblings go, wondering what the hell was wrong with them.

"What're you two going on about?" the caramel-skinned woman asked curiously.

"Whatever you're here for," the siblings answered what they felt was obvious. They had obviously done something wrong; they were not sure what, but they were going to rat the other out to avoid getting into trouble.

"Can't I just be here to pick you up?" she countered.

"No," the pair answered honestly. She never showed up to pick them up from a mission. She only appeared before them when they were in trouble when they were not in Japan.

"They've got you there," the Japanese male commented with a laugh.

"Don't encourage them. You're the reason they're like this," she argued and the Japanese male just grinned, looking like an older version of Shin.

"More clowns," Shego muttered.

"This has to be Agent Shego," the caramel-skinned woman commented, looking less than impressed and rather amused.

"Yeah, so what of it?" Shego countered with some attitude in her voice since the newcomer was not taking her seriously from what she could tell.

"Wow, Betty, it must've been great having to deal with her and them for the week," the caramel-skinned woman remarked sarcastically.

"Oh, I will return the favor, Tashawna. I promise you that," Doctor Director replied quite seriously.

Her agents were surprised by the familiarity with which the two women spoke, referring to each other by their given names rather than titles. They seemed almost friendly with each other. Kim and Shego had never really seen Doctor Director be really friendly with a person, not without there being some hidden reason for it anyway.

"Well, let me introduce you to my first class agents. Shego and Kim Possible meet Director Tashawna Toriyama of the GJ branch in Japan," Doctor Director introduced them. Mim had already made their acquaintances back in the observation tower.

"Nice to meet you, sir," Kim said with a salute while Shego just rolled her eyes before the name really hit her ears.

"Toriyama?" Shego echoed. "You related to these two pests then," she realized. It almost sounded like she was accusing the director of some heinous crime.

"Related? I'm their mother," the other director answered quite honestly and rather proudly despite the things her children did. "And from the way you said it, I'm guessing their getting on your nerves like they do everyone else."

"Well, we do try," Shin remarked with a bright smile.

"Yeah, nerves," the Japanese male added.

"We get it from you, Poppa," Shin said, still smiling, showing all of his teeth as if he had said something fantastic.

"Damn right you do. If I wasn't annoying, you'd have never been born. How the hell else do you think I can get a woman like this?" the Japanese male replied while pointing his thumb at Tashawna. Shin could not argue that one.

"What is this, a family reunion?" Shego quipped.

"Oh, right. He's Shinichiro Toriyama, first class loose cannon," Doctor Director introduced the Japanese male.

"Loose cannon?" Kim echoed in a puzzled tone.

"Well, let's just say what you did for Shego is something like what Tashawna did for me," Shinichiro vaguely explained.

"You used to be a bad guy?" Kim asked curiously.

"Well, let's just say people didn't like it when I entered a room, not that they usually knew I was in the room," Shinichiro replied with a bit of a sly smile.

"Looks like you all had a run for you money," Tashawna commented, looking at all of the agents.

"Ah, Mommy, it wasn't that hard," Shin replied with a laugh, trying to play off that it was quite possible that he and his sister had met their matches in Shego and Kim.

"To hell with all of that. Mommy, you gotta get me home quick," Trin practically pled. "Tatsu's gonna kill me!" she said in a slightly distressed tone, which would have surprised her parents if only she was not speaking about Tatsu.

"Calm down, Trin," Tashawna said, even though she knew just how much Tatsu meant to her daughter. She wished that she had not sent Trin and Shin away so close to Trin's anniversary, but they were driving her out of her mind. She needed to get them out of her hair as soon as possible.

"No, Mommy, you don't understand," Trin vehemently argued.

"Yeah, Mommy, Tatsu's been chewing the harpy up and spitting her out over the phone," Shin backed his sister up.

"You mean this Tatsu?" Shinichiro inquired as he and Tashawna stepped to the side and there was Trin's lover, smiling slightly.

The blonde wasted no time practically flying into her love's arms. Tatsu was almost knocked over when the taller female hit her. She did immediately return Trin's embrace. Tashawna smiled a bit; sure, she had been the one that sent Trin off, but she was not going to be responsible for her daughter missing her anniversary with the very obvious love of Trin's life.

"So, am I ever going to be let in on what this was all about?" Betty asked her colleague, referring to the "training exercise."

"The kids were just letting things go to their heads. I needed them to get grounded again," Tashawna answered cryptically.

"What did they do, though?" Betty inquired.

"Oh, we don't have the time to go down that long, rocky list. Besides, if I start going through it, it's just going to piss me off again and they're not going to like it. Thanks for this, though," Tashawna replied.

"Oh, no, I'm seriously going to get you back for this. No way in hell you dump your kids on me for a week and don't expect consequences coming back to you," Betty stated. She was definitely going to have her revenge.

--------------

The end.

So, that's it from this universe as far as I'm concerned.

If you like Trin, Shin, and Tatsu, they also appear in: Pariah, Forsaken, Memoirs of the Malcontent, Night Terrors, Cryptic, and Black Hole Philosophy.


End file.
